Ten'e'Brae Kaas
"Nie interesuje mnie twoja dusza. Nie interesują mnie twoje motywy. Przeprowadziłeś rytuał. Kto ma zginąć?"thumb|282px|Ten'e'Brae Kaas 'Ten'e'Brae Kaas-' wyjątkowo tajemniczy demon (nie ma właściwie pewności, czy aby na pewno nim jest). Niewielkie grono istot które świadome jest jego istnienia często sięga po jego siłę w najbardziej desperackich chwilach. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o początkach istnienia Ten'e'Brae'a. Jako że zamieszkuje on najstarsze i najmroczniejsze odmęty Piekła, stworzone na długo przed buntem Lucyfera, mawia się że jest najstarszym mieszkańcem otchłani. Jako że w Piekle obecne są niedobitki armii Upadłego, są tacy którzy twierdzą że Kaas jest jednym z nich. Demon wydaje się mieć wiedzę na temat wojny która wyniszczyła Ludzi Czystej Krwi oraz Buncie Lucyfera, zaprzecza jakoby stał po którejś ze stron tych konfliktów. Twierdzi również że to nie te wydarzenia doprowadziły do jego powstania. Wiadomo że na samym początku istnienie ''homo sapiens sapiens ''Ten'e'Brae był wielokrotnie silniejszy niż jest obecnie, a jego potęga miała podobno trząść Zaświatami. Tak było do czasu, aż osoba która go przyzwała zarządała głowy członka Lawan Ur- dla demona potyczka z Człowiekiem Czystej Krwi okazała się druzgocąca. To była pierwsza i jedyna porażka Kaasa, po której nigdy nie odzyskał swojej oryginalnej siły. Przez milenia dziesiątki istot z całej Rzeczywistości przyzywały Ten'e'Brae'a, by ten przy pomocy swojej potęgi zmiótł na strzępy ich wrogów. Co ciekawe, w przeciwieństwie do większości demonów Kaas nigdy nie pragnął zapłaty- wystarczyło mu, że ktoś zdołał przeprowadzić skomplikowany rytuał przyzwania. Ten'e'Brae na Ziemi pojawił się kilkukrotnie- po raz pierwszy w czasie Smoczego Exodusu, gdy został przyzwany przez smoka imieniem Avintus. Stary, będący na granicy naturalnej śmierci gad pragnął przed odejściem upewnić się, że Zabójca Smoków zostanie zamordowany, nim zdoła wyrządzić jego rasie naprawdę wielkie szkody. Ten'e'Brae namierzył więc Pierwszego Zabójcę i rozpoczął wykonywanie zadania. Batalia pomiędzy dwoma potężnymi bytami trwała dwa dni i dwie noce, nie została jednak rozstrzygnięta, gdyż niecierpliwy Avintus interweniował, samemu próbując zamordować Pierwszego. Wściekły demon złapał smoka, wyrwał mu gałki oczne i skręcił kark, przejmując jego duszę. Następnie grzecznie pożegnał się z Zabójcą, przepraszając za problemy i wrócił do Piekła, przeprowadzając duszę Avintusa przez wszystkie jego kręgi. Wielokrotnie. Przez następne tysiąclecia mieszkańcy Piekła próbowali upolować Ten'e'Brae'a, jednak ich wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Lha-mo, Beliar, Asmodeusz, Gehenn i Salai wyruszali do jego miejsca zamieszkania, jednak nigdy nie udało im się z nim nawet walczyć. Kaas wydaje się nie przepadać za walkami w Zaświatach, więc ilekroć ktoś przychodził do jego domu, zlewał się z otoczeniem, prosząc (z różnym poziomem uprzejmości) by nieproszony gość opuścił jego strony. Mało prawdopodobne, by Kaas bał się walki, gdyż w Zaświatach wydaje się mieć taką samą potęgę jak w świecie rzeczywistym. Ten'e'Brae pojawiał się jeszcze na różnych kontynentach np. w czasie Arabskich Podbojów w Bizancjum czy Powstania Ludowego w Polsce w 1038r. jednak ludzkie kroniki nie zarejestrowały jego obecności (ewentualnie zostały spalone). Nie wiadomo w którym roku Kaas po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Kraju, jednak jego nadejście miało dosyć spory wpływ na historię wyspy. Miało to miejsce w momencie w którym nieznany z nazwy, zamieszkiwany przez Elfy Półwysep znalazł się pod oblężeniem owładniętych berserkerskim szałem ludzi.thumb|318px|Fyona przyzywająca Ten'e'Brae'a- rysopis stworzony stulecia po fakcie Nieludzie byli mordowani w swoich domach- tak mężczyźni jak i kobiety i dziecie, najeźdźcom zależało na wymordowaniu jak największej ilości ofiar, by z tych którzy ocaleli zrobić swoich niewolników. Zapewne plan ten by się udał, gdyby nie mała elfka imieniem Fyona. Ośmioletnia dziewczynka (wiek niewyobrażalnie mały jak na Elfie standardy) korzystając z obrazkowej księgi odnalezionej w jednym ze zrujnowanych domów, przyzwała Kaasa. Sam fakt że się pojawił jest już zastanawiający, gdyż Fyona nie przeprowadziła rytuału prawidłowo! Ten'e'Brae zapytał jej jednak czego oczekuje a ona poprosiła o przepędzenie najeźdźców i obronienie Półwyspu. Wtedy właśnie w dłoni Kaasa pojawił się kryształ, który w brutalny sposób został umieszczony w sercu Fyony. Dziewczynka wiła się i krzyczała z bólu, w czasie gdy kryształ obejmował całe jej ciało, zamieniając ją w statuę. Kryształ jednak nadal się poszerzał, zasilany bólem generowanym przez duszę Fyony. Elfy były przerażone- przynajmniej do czasu gdy zauważyły, że rozrastające się zagrożenie nijak ich nie rusza. Ludzie po kontakcie z kryształem zamieniali się jednak w statuy a następnie łączyły się z ziemią. Nie minęło wiele czasu a cały półwysep i wszyscy przebywający na nim ludzie zostali pokryci "prezentem" Ten'e'Brae'a. Demon po wykonanym zadaniu rozgniótł to co zostało z ciała Fyony a następnie zniknął. To wydarzenie wykorzystał starszy brat Fyony, który wyniósł ją na niemal boski poczet, zmienił swoje nazwisko na Crystal i objął władzę nad miejscem, które przez następne lata zwane było Kryształowym Półwyspem. Innym razem Kaas został przyzwany przez Magnosa, jednego z najbardziej znanych magów w historii Kraju. Jego sława jeszcze wtedy nie istniała, a młody Satyr uczył się pod okiem elfiego maga Nitrosa. By udowodnić Mistrzowi swoją siłę, Magnos przeprowadził rytuał i przyzwał demona, wskazując siebie jako jego cel. Doszedł do prostego wniosku- jeśli pokona Kaasa, pokaże wszystkim swoją prawdziwą potęgę, a jeśli nie, zginie i nie przyniesie Nitrosowi hańby. Znużony Ten'e'Brae połamał Magnosowi ręce a następnie zniknął, prosząc go jednocześnie, by więcej nie zawracał mu głowy. Dzięki długim tygodnim leczenia magicznego krnąbrny Satyr wylizał się z ran. Ostatni znany raz kiedy Kaas został przyzwany, miał miejsce w czasie Insurekcji Malone'a. Demon został przyzwany przez Sheeva (który o procedurze dowiedział się od Magnosa) i dano mu jeden cel- Heinrich Welff. Ten'e'eBrae udał się zatem do Zaświatów, by niejako na około dotrzeć do Metropolii i zamordować I Przywódcę. Federacja dowiedziała się jednak o przyzwaniu i postanowiła przeciwdziałać. W czasie gdy Kaas przebywał w jednym z wymiarów przejściowych, natrafił na przeciwnika- młodocianego członka Dzieci Heinricha, Arise Karu. Ten'e'Brae początkowo grzecznie poprosił "dziecko" o usunięcie się z jego drogi, jednak młodszy brat Przemka nie miał zamiaru pozwolić demonowi odebrać sobie przybranego ojca. Doszło do walki, w czasie której Arise szczerze zadziwił Kaasa, swoim użyciem potężnych duchów. Jako że wymiar w którym przebywali walczący mieścił się w Zaświatach, Arise był znacznie wzmocniony dzięki cząstce duszy Reinkarnatora. Walka trwała ponad cztery godziny i pozostawiła młodzieńca wykończonego. Można jednak powiedzieć, że Dziecko Heinricha wygrało- gdyż bitwa została przerwana przez samego Kaasa, który oddał przeciwnikowi honor i odszedł do Piekła. Od tamtego czasu Ten'e'Brae Kaas nie był widziany, wydaje się jednak że to jedynie kwestia czasu lub sposobu, aż jakaś utalentowana magicznie osobistość postanowi go wykorzystać do swoich celów. Umiejętności Ciężko w jakikolwiek sposób opisać umiejętności demona, gdyż sam rzadko jakichkolwiek używa. Wiadomo że (jak większość demonów) jest nadwyraz silny i szybki, posiada również dostęp do piekielnej magii i jest odporny na każdego rodzaju płomienie. Ciężko powiedzieć czy kryształ, użyty na Fyonie był wynikiem jego umiejętności, czy jakimś przedwiecznym artefaktem posiadanym przez Kaasa. Z potwierdzonych umiejętności można również wymienić umiejętność przemieszczania się pomiędzy wymiarami. Wszelkiego rodzaju święte artefakty bądź sakralne formuły nie mają na niego niemal żadnego wpływu. Jakiś jednak pozostaje- gdyż pewnego dnia Kaas wystawił się na godzinny, powazny egzorcyzm który przyniósł mu jedynie ból głowy i lekkie rozdrażnienie. Odporność na metody walki z pomiotami Szatana może sugerować, że Ten'e'Brae naprawdę nie jest demonem. Charakter Wydaje się, że Kaasa nie obchodzi zupełnie nic. Demon bywa co prawda wyjątkowo uprzejmy, jednak jego sposób życia i wypowiedzi daje wrażenie, jak gdyby Ten'e'Brae był zmęczony istnieniem. Monotonny, zrezygnowany ton towarzyszy każdej jego wypowiedzi. Wynika to z tego, że Kaas mentalnie jest istotą stojącą na wielokrotnie wyższym poziomie świadomości, niż większość mieszkańców Rzeczywistości. Jest prawdziwie wyjątkowym bytem i w jego oczach wszystkie wydarzenia, które spędzają sen z powiek milionom istnień, są nużącymi, pozbawionymi znaczenia incydentami. Ludzie, nieludzie, demony itp. są dla Ten'e'Brae'go czymś w rodzaju gadających świń, prowadzących się nawzajem na śmierć. Nie oznacza to jednak, że Kaas zawsze taki jest. Demon nieznacznie się ożywia, gdy odnajdzie przeciwnika który czymś go zaskoczy. Nie chodzi nawet o potęgę, a szczególny talent bądź coś co przyciągnie uwagę istoty. Mały uśmiech gości wtedy na jego twarzy, a sam Ten'e'Brae ukazuje przeciwnikowi coś na kształt ograniczonego szacunku. Przykładem może być sytuacja z Arise- chłopiec zaskoczył go do tego stopnia, że Kaas nie tylko postanowił go nie zabijać ale i zignorować zlecenie które dostał. Demon ma jednak specyficzne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Jest w stanie odczuwać sympatię (prawdopodobnie również miłość) wobec "niższych" istot, jednak jest ona bardzo pokrętna. Np. mała Fyona jest według niego najbardziej wartościową osobą jaka kiedykolwiek żyła i traktuje ją z niesamowitym szacunkiem (pewnego dnia pożarł demona żywcem, gdyż uznał że ten obraża "małą bohaterkę"). Nie zmienia to faktu że brutalnie ją zamordował, a następnie dręczył jej duszę, by spowodować rozrost kryształu. Twierdzi jednak, że zrobił to by spełnić jej życzenie. Ciekawostki *Jest świadom istnienia Mag'azgrad'letyh Hraf'mettg'lio oraz Pustki, utrzymuje jednak że mała Fyona jest istotą o wiele wartościowszą od każdego z nich. *Jako że Ten'e'Brae zignorował zlecenie zabicia Welffa, można wywnioskować, że traktuje "mordowanie na zlecenie" jako swego rodzaju hobby i nic nie przymusza go do wypełniania poleceń przywołującego. *Rytuał przywołania tego demona jest niezwykle osobliwy. Na początek (klasycznie) trzeba narysować pentagram przy użyciu krwi niewinnych. Następnie trzeba w samym środku umieścić kamień z kwarcu bądź bursztynu i rozpocząć trudną do wymówienia inkarnację. W czasie wymawiania, kamień zacznie się unosić i powiększać. Po chwili utworzy się w nim małe pęknięcie, z którego wyjdzie niewielki robak, z twarzą oszpeconego dziecka- istotę tą trzeba szybko złapać i żywcem pożreć. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale na tym etapie większość potencjalnych przyzywających zaczyna dosłownie usychać, aż pozostaje z nich jedynie wystchnięta skóra. Jeśli jednak przetrwa się zjedzenie robaka, kamień się rozpadnie i wyskoczy większa wersja tej straszliwej maszkary. Wszystko co trzeba teraz zrobić, to jej nie ruszać- jest ona iluzją, która nie ruszana zniknie, a jej miejsce zajmie demon. *Jako że Fyona była niezwykle młoda i opierała się na obrazkach z księgi magicznej, jej rytuał wyglądał specyficznie. Zamiast kwarcu czy bursztynu użyła węgla, zamiast krwi niewinnych dżemu wiśniowego. Po ustawieniu wszystkiego włożyła do węgla dżdżownicę, a następnie wyciągnęła ją i zjadła, nucąc kołysankę. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem sprowadziło to demona na Półwysep. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures